The Date
by i-love-svu
Summary: Grissom and Heather go on a date. That pretty much sums it up right there. PURE GLH FLUFF! oneshot


**Note: I love fluffy Grissom/Heather stories and had to write a few, so you'll see a few from me. :) I hope it's worth reading!

* * *

**

Heather climbed out of the large swimming pool, shivering slightly as the wind blew for a moment. She wrapped the green beach towel around her slender body, hiding her black bikini, taught stomach and thin but muscular legs. Wringing out her hair, the dominatrix slid her pink flip-flops on and strode into the house.

It was quiet, which was something Heather wasn't quite used to yet. She had closed her dominion a little over a year ago after learning of her daughter's tragic death. She shook her head, not wanting to get emotional on that particular day, and bit her lip, glancing around. The house was empty and she didn't like it. The day was going to be extremely boring unless she could find something to do.

Her shoes made a noise similar to the one made by a horse when it was walking as she made her way upstairs. She intended to get dressed and go off to find something to do. But upon entering her room, the huge bed suddenly looked very inviting. _"A few minutes wouldn't hurt," _Heather told herself, lying down.

She observed the details of her bedroom. The walls were white with a thin blue border at the very top, near the ceiling. Light blue curtains, pulled back to reveal the gorgeous view out the large bay windows. The hardwood floors gleamed in the sunlight that was coming into the room through the two windows. And a soft, blue comforter was laid out on her bed, the blue shade matching the curtains.

After taking in the sight of her favorite room, Heather rolled onto her right side, letting the towel slide off her shoulders and expose her lightly freckled skin.

A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth as she remembered that later that night, she and Grissom had a "date". Of course they both had agreed it was just two people getting together for tea; But to anyone else how knew about it, the very select few, had told the two it was indeed a date.

Heather sat up, now ready to get dressed and find some way to amuse herself until Gil showed up.

Going through her closet, and realizing she had housework to complete before their "date", Heather decided on a comfortable outfit. A white fitted t-shirt that her from her shoulders down to the middle of her flat stomach; And a pair of red shorts with a drawstring that hung down to the middle of her thighs. Satisfied with how she looked, she smiled at herself in the mirror.

Pulling her hair up into a ponytail, Heather walked out of the room to get started on the tasks.

**Later That Night**

Heather opened her eyes as the sound of the doorbell being rang echoed through the house. Sitting up, she glanced at the Grandfather clock to her left. 8:17. She gasped, jumping up from the couch and ran to the door. It was Gil; she knew it was.

Skidding to a halt in front of the oak door, she glanced down at her clothes. She was still wearing the tee and shorts from earlier that day; She wasn't ready for their date!

"Holy shit," Heather whispered. Another moment passed and she reluctantly opened the door, just enough to see the man standing on the porch.

"Hi," Gil greeted, a smile spreading on his face as he saw her. "Ready?"

"Actually… I'm going to need about twenty minutes," She sighed. "I fell asleep and am not ready yet."

Gil, still smiling, nodded. "That's fine. Mind if I come in while I wait for you?"

Heather had feared he was going to ask that.

"I'm not dressed appropriately. I'd rather you not see me like this."

Gil raised one brow. "It can't be that bad. Just let me in. I won't laugh."

Heather bit her bottom lip. "Promise?"

"Cross my heart."

Heather lowered her head as she opened the door to allow him room to enter. Instantly, Gil's eyes widened. She looked gorgeous to him; And a bit like a dancer from a rapper's music video. He didn't know which was more amusing; The fact that he thought she looked extremely astounding in the outfit, or the fact that he had just compared her to a dancer.

"I'll be right back," Heather's voice jolted Gil from his trance. As she strode away, she called over her shoulder, "Please make sure your jaw isn't dropped when I get back."

Gil smiled. As she awaited her return, he knew the image of her dressed as she had been was forever etched into his mind.

"Where are we going?" Heather inquired.

The two had been in the car for a little over an hour, and she was getting tired of waiting.

"We're almost there," Gil replied.

He turned the Denali left, onto a dirt road completely surrounded by trees and shrubs. Heather stared out the windshield, looking for some sign as to where the hell she was being taken.

Suddenly, a very large cliff came into view. She sat up straighter as Gil parked the vehicle and got out. He stood at the front of the car, waiting for the woman to follow suit. She unbuckled her seat belt and climbed out, a smile on her face to hide the confusion.

"Give me your hand," Gil quietly told her.

Heather obediently did as he had requested, slipping her left hand into right. As he guided her toward the edge, she pulled away.

"Something wrong?" Gil asked. He saw her eye the cliff with a worried look in her eyes, then took a step closer to her.

"I would never let anything happen to you," He whispered. She gazed into his gentle blue eyes for a moment then nodded. Gil wrapped his right arm around her waist, continuing guiding her to the perfect spot for the surprise he had.

Several feet from the edge, he stopped walking.

"Sit down." Gil gestured to the grass below them.

Heather glanced at him before sitting down, tucking her legs underneath of her. The knee-length skirt she was wearing spread out around her just slightly. Gil sat down next to her, placing his hands on the ground behind him and leant back.

"What are we doing here?"

Gil turned his head toward Heather, smiling.

"Turn your head out," He pointed out at the sun, "Out there. And just watch."

Heather smiled back, then looked out to where he had pointed.

Five silent minutes passed when Gil finally spoke.

"Keep watching." He sat up straighter.

Heather did the same. As she looked out, she realized why Gil had brought her to that particular spot. To watch the sunset. She smiled, a reaction to seeing the beautiful sunset and knowing that the man she loved was right next to her, watching it too.

The sun went down, casting an orange glow upon the cliff, keeping it lighted in a very romantic way.

"That is why we are here," Gil broke the silence.

Heather smiled. "It was beautiful."

Gil turned his gaze back to the sky. _"Not as beautiful as you,"_ He thought.

"Thank you for bringing me out here." Heather tucked a stray piece of hair behind her left ear. Gil caught her hand as she lowered it. She looked up at him, his warm touch causing her to smile.

"I'm sorry about what happened between us all those years ago," He apologized, then sighed. "Do you forgive me?"

Heather thought for a moment. Yes, she had forgiven him. It hadn't been clear to her before the sunset, but now it was as clear as the blue sky. With a grin, she quickly pressed her lips onto his. After a seemingly long second, she pulled back, still smiling.

"Does that answer your question?"

Gil smiled along with her. Her green eyes sparkled, making him want to kiss her. As he did, she felt happier than she had been in a very long time. When the two separated, both were still grinning.

"What do you say we go back to the dominion and we have tea?" Gil brushed his hand against her cheek.

"Sounds like a good plan," Heather replied.

Walking back to the vehicle, neither spoke. They were perfectly content just being in the other's presence.

Gil started the Denali and drove back down the dirt road. He felt like making Heather laugh, as he did love her sophisticated giggle, and chuckled quietly before speaking.

"When we get back to your house, are you going to put that outfit back on?" He smiled, glancing sideways at her.

Heather moistened her bottom lip, her tongue running the length of it. She knew she had Gil's attention and simply couldn't resist replying to his question.

"That depends upon whether or not you're a good boy," She smiled seductively. Her tone was dripping sex appeal, which was exactly how she had wanted to sound.

Gil raised one brow, intrigued by her reply. He smiled at her and continued driving.

The entire way back to the dominion, both people were smiling. They knew that whether they had tea, or did something else, the night was bound to be enjoyable.


End file.
